Through the Tunnels:Revised
by WomanInHell
Summary: All Lauren wanted was to bury her parents an move back to London, she didn't believe in the supernatural, myths or magic, but having 13 dwarves a wizard and a hobbit gradually invade her home makes her think twice, once they get past the language and culture barrier. To make things worse they are some how connected to a string of gruesome murders.
1. Prologue

**A/N I was having a lot of trouble with this so it's been revised and now I'm happy with it. **

**Also a note to my other stories, my laptop died so I've borrowed one but all the ideas and chapter work has been lost to with many I am having to start again from scratch. **

Prologue

Kíli and Fíli grabbed a protesting Bilbo by the shoulders, quickly depositing the stunned hobbit on his pony. Bilbo sat awkwardly on Myrtle holding her rains higher than necessary. A few of the dwarves chuckled at the sight; Gandalf rode up beside him trying to get the hobbit to relax. "How long do you think he'll last?" Nori asked Bofur, Bofur just rolled his eyes holding out his hand,

"Pay up Nori" he sang catching the small bag of coins flying at his face, soon bags where flying around the company, Bofur chuckled again turning to Nori "I bet you, there and back again" The sly dwarf met Bofurs cheeky grin with a smirk

"I'll take that bet" he said "double or nothing," not noticing two more had joined them.

"May we get in on that?" Kíli, the youngest of the Durin line asked, the princes had urged their ponies forward, now riding either side of Bofur and Nori, Nori bit his lip glancing back to the hobbit, Bilbo was soft, both physically and spiritually, why else would he have let a group of burly dwarves in his home. Nori nodded before leaving the trio, seeking the company of his brother, Ori.

Bilbo's loud sneezed caught Bofur and the prince's attention

"Wait stop. Stop!" the hobbit shouted, the company halted all eyes turning to the hobbit "we have to turn around"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked

"I've forgotten my handkerchief" Bilbo said Thorin rolled his eyes, regretting listening to Gandalf, 13 maybe bad luck but this hobbit was more trouble than he was worth.

"Here" Bofur said ripping a piece of his shirt "Use this" he tossed it back the hobbits face earned a few chuckles.

"Move on" Thorin ordered pulling his pony on

Hours passed slowly, the company passed the time by sharing stories and the occasional song. Reaching the edge of the Shire Gandalf rode away from Bilbo, Bofur quickly took his place

"So" he said cheerily "You've hear most of our tales, tell us one of yours"

"Oh no no no..." Bilbo shook his head "I'm not a good story teller"

"I'm sure you must know one" Bofur encouraged flashing Bilbo a winning smile, Bilbo looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Please Mister Bilbo" Ori said. Bilbo, like many people, had a hard time saying no to Ori. He was so young and innocent, his big eyes could not be refused not matter how one tried, Bilbo sighed

"Alright then" He thought for a moment looking over to the hills which bordered the Shire. "I'll tell you the story of Brandy and Brine Took"

"Who where they?" Bofur asked

"They where the twin children of Beatrix Took, Brandy was the girl and Brine was the boy they lived not too far from here" he pointed over to the hills "see over there those are the Border hills, dotted around them are the cursed caves"

"Cursed caves?" Bofur asked Bilbo annoyed at the interruption ignored him

"Called so because, hobbits that enter are never seen again, except for the Took Twins. Against their mothers wishes the twins spent their days exploring those hills and the caves in them, often looking for dwarves" Bofur smiled sharing a look with his brother "there are many deep, dark, and damp tunnels in those hills, twisting this way and that, going up and down. Taking you to dead ends or simply in a circle" Bilbo gestured with his hands "it's a labyrinth really" he said "the twins spent days on end exploring and mapping the caves, coming home muddy with scratches and bruises but they were happy there. It was their own little adventure. Until one day they came home with stories of the Below People." Pausing for effect "People who lived beyond the caves"

"There are Dwarves?" Bombur asked "in these parts?"

"Apart from you? No, not that I've seen" Bilbo said "and from what I heard the people they met where of the race of men. Tall and beardless" Bofur raised an eyebrow

"What where they doing in the caves?" Fíli asked

"No one knows, it was put down to the twins imagination" Bilbo explained "They said they wore bright colours and spent hours round camp fires, singing songs and smoking pipe weed. Normal things for young hobbits," Bilbo smiled glancing at Ori, who was giving Bilbo his undivided attention. "Things continued like that for a while -simple tales nothing more- until Brandy came home wearing a dress very different to the one she left in, she told her mother her dress was ruined and the Below People gave her a new one. Unlike ordinary dresses this one fanned out, it was a patchwork type dress, which stopped just below the knees, very brightly coloured. It fastened at the side, with ribbons that went around the neck, it had many petty coats but if a human woman wore it, it would have been indecently short. It wasn't the first thing the Below People gave them Brine came home one week with a large belt buckle, about the size of his fist of an odd design I think it was in the shape of a wolf paw print. Soon Beatrix began to notice other things about Brandy and Brine, they had began to age faster than usual when they first started exploring the caves they where 8 years old 2 years after exploring the caves they looked 13 maybe 14 years old." There was a murmur amongst the company Bilbo looked round to see almost all eyes on him flushing slightly he continued "they would come home singing songs in a peculiar language no hobbit had heard before, telling stories of the below people, the land they lived in had large loud horseless carts the women dressed like men and from what I heard a few of the men wore dresses" this was made up but it earned him a chuckled from a few of the dwarves "strange music boxes and boxes which either spoke to you or had moving pictures inside"

"Moving Pictures?" Fíli repeated looking between Bilbo and his brother "how is that possible"

Bilbo shrugged "There were also lights brighter than fire but which had no flame illuminating the night, hair colour ranging from green to purple styled in different ways. Woman with faces painted their skin ranging from snow white to orange"

Bofur laughed "You pulling our legs Mister Baggins"

"No it's a true story" Bilbo insisted "but we only have the twins' word for it"

"Tell us more of these below people" Balin said "do they live in the caves?"

"No according to the twins they live in houses, in difference to the name the below people didn't live in the ground but on land but the only way to find that land was though the tunnels" Bilbo explained Balin nodded not looking convinced, Bilbo continued "one day a group of adventurous hobbits entered the caves, they went missing for months, they were finally found dead in the cave entrance. Only thing was they were not the youths that entered, but old, very old hobbits. They were identified by birth marks. Fearing her children's safety Beatrix forbid them to enter the caves, the local people believing them to be cursed the entrances where collapsed, the twins themselves now looked like they had come of age even though they where only just entering their teens. Around here it is believed that a monster lurks in the dark offering knowledge and riches to those who enter, and then it sucks the life slowly out of its victim. Others believe sirens live there but whatever the creature is it steals the life from the unfortunate person who finds it. "

"And what of the twins?" Kíli asked

"They kicked up a storm, being banned from their playground. Beatrix locked them in the cellar for their own safety, yet by nightfall they had escaped. People searched everywhere for them, but they were never seen again." Bilbo finished

"No one knows what happened to them?" Bofur asked

Bilbo thought for a moment recalling the tale of an old hobbit "there was one hobbit who claimed to know, but he is old and his mind is not what it used to be" looking round he saw Fíli and Kíli leaning to hear better Bilbo was slightly concerned they would fall of their ponies "He said" Bilbo continued "the twins where happy, that they lived long and happy lives with the below people, he kept saying something in this strange language but don't ask me what I can't even pronounce it, but the curious thing is he claimed his name was Brine"

Kíli and Fíli straightened in their saddled their faces crossed between wonder and horror "How much of that story is true?" Glóin asked

"Don't take the magic away Glóin" Kíli complained kicking his pony and trotting over to his uncle Fíli not far behind

"Well the twins did explore the caves and did go missing a few years back, the rest is just rumours" Bilbo shrugged he jolted slightly and gripped the rains tighter and Myrtle nearly walked into Minty. Looking ahead he saw Thorin had halted the company his eyes scanning them and the road behind, he frowned

"Where's Nori?" he asked everyone looked around a few of them calling but they got no answer, Dori paled

"Ori's gone too!" he cried

"Dwalin, ride back see if their just lagging" Thorin ordered "Balin this road forked not to far back go see if they went that way" The brothers nodded kicking their ponies to gallop. The company waited silently Dwalin returned first shaking his head

"No sign of them" Thorin nodded waiting for Balin

Bilbo's' stomach dropped as Balin returned leading two frightened ponies "I found them not far from the other road but it looks like they were tied before they bolted, but the road kept dividing I can't tell which way they went"

"Alright everyone down that road we split up into pairs each takes a turning and stay together" Thorin ordered "we meet back at the fork before nightfall." The Dwarves turned round riding quickly back down the path "Find them!" Thorin shouted he would be dammed if he lost anyone this early!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chief Inspector Lauren Smith was on the case, and it pissed her off. Five break-ins within three days was not her area of expertise; especially when little or nothing was taken, nor was she happy to be dragged out during a harsh winter night, especially when Lancaster was not even her jurisdiction. Lauren was a homicide detective from London.

Lancaster however, was in fact was her home town; where she had been born and bred. It was also where she had first joined the force, and found her calling in homicide. Lauren had seen more crime and mutilated bodies during her career, than all her old Lancaster team combined, but in their minds the peaceful death of her parents was beyond the pale*. Her mother 86 and her father 92 had both died in their sleep in their small house a few miles outside of Keswick. Lauren came up for the funeral, which had been organised by the Fire Station her parents had worked at. Lauren had come down a week before the funeral as she had the 'fun' job of clearing out her parent's house for resale. Her early arrival lead to her being 'roped in' to help. Upon arriving to her parents' home, some ex colleagues had dragged her from crime scene to crime scene, in an effort to keep her mind busy.

Retired Chief Constable Wayne Rodgers, had called in some favours to let Lauren work with them in an advisory position, London had more crime than Lancaster. One of the main reasons Lauren had moved, more murders meant more action, which lead to a happy Detective Smith.

Burglaries however meant a grumpy Detective Smith, so far mostly food had been stolen, pieces of scrap bread and cheese. Doors and windows being professionally picked/opened leaving little damage behind. Inspector Lucas, the inspector she was currently shadowing, was new to his rank, and his enthusiasm was another thing pissing Lauren off.

"So he got in through the window," he was saying "triggered the alarm and bolted"

Lauren rolled her eyes; she had better things to be doing, like drowning her sorrows. but she indulged the new inspector "looks like it, probably a petty thief caught in the storm." the snow was getting heavy and Lauren had the suspicion her old 'Friends' had called her out on purpose, if the snow got much heavier even her jeep wouldn't get her back to her parents house. Meaning she would be trapped at one of theirs, under their watchful eye. Lauren hadn't cried for her parents, she hadn't cried for nearly 30 years, she learned long ago crying didn't bring back the dead and most the time was a waist of energy. "Speaking of the storm, I need to go" she told Lucas "Have to get back before the snow gets worse" she watched his reaction closely

Lucas paled "B-but I need your help getting statements" his slight stutter and pale face told Lauren she had been correct about her friends wanting her to stay "And" he continued "We were wondering if you wanted to get a drink," he flashed her a bright smile "Maybe tell us story of the Mets"

The Mets was short for Metropolitan Police, Lauren had joined them nearly 20 years ago, climbing up the ranks until she lead her own team. Lauren and her team had specialised in occult Murders, and she knew a few they had solved would make good novels, but she wasn't in the mood to go over the grisly details with some inspector half her age.

putting on the face she usually kept for questioning, her famous I-Know-What-You-Did face which she usually kept for the guilty party "I am going home, and having a good night's sleep," Lucas nodded quickly backing away, Lauren pulled out her note pad and scribbled down her number "If a real crime turns up" she raised a hand when Lucas looked insulted "And by that I mean a Murder which a smart Inspector like yourself can't handle, page me" marching past him she pushed the paper into his hand before he could object.

Her beloved old fashioned Jeep was ex army, designed for off road travel it was rather wasted on the streets of London but she didn't care, she loved her Jeep and refused to part with it. Jumping in she immediately turned on the heating before driving 60 miles to her parent's house, the last 10 miles along a dirt track, where her Jeep showed its true colours. Powering over dips and rocks, through the wet mud, refusing to let it cargo down, its cargo currently being Lauren and her box of wine.

They made it to the house in less than two hours, by which time Lauren was exhausted. Blinking though the windscreen the headlights illuminating part of the stone cabin. Her parents had bought it shortly after she moved to London, and had lived happily here until then end of their days.

Lauren had only spent a few summers and Christmas's here; it was a warm house designed for comfort and solitude. It had always made her nervous; a cabin in the woods miles away from anybody; a horror story waiting to happen.

Lauren sighed and headed in.

The house was warm; the central heating came on at least an hour ago Lauren concluded, leaving the whole house toasty and a welcome change from the outside weather, even her trusty Jeep let in some of the chill.

Lauren headed straight for the kitchen/dining room. She poured herself a large glass of wine as her phone went off signalling she had received a text, seconds later she received another one, and then she heard the fax machine come to life in the study next door. Flipping her phone open she read the first text.

[Did you get home ok? Lucas] Lauren rolled her eyes, clicking to the next message

[There's been another one! Sending you all the info. Lucas]

Lauren groaned missing scraps of food did not a case make; London Met wouldn't even bother about it, unless the Queen had reported it. Maybe missing bread and a body would catch her attention, but in the grand scheme of things the Lake District was very low on murders, a very rich and peaceful place. Lauren hated it, she hated Murders more, but she loved the thrill of bringing them to justice.

Deciding to ignore the faxed info for now she picked up her wine, sipping it occasionally when she dug and minute meal out of the fridge and bunging it in the microwave. Sinking down onto the corner sofa she set her wine down on the coffee table, grabbing the TV remote she absent minded flipped through the channels finally settling on and old move on 4 movies, Father Goose.

Four minutes later the microwave pinged but Lauren, on her second glass of wine had lost her appetite, instead she rose opening one of the larger windows, leaning out to light a cigarette. A bad habit she had picked up after a particularly gruesome case, the snow had maintained its heavy fall, large snowflakes settling the good 5 inches already on the ground. Lauren shivered taking another puff, she would quit soon, after the funeral maybe, part of her knew it was wishful thinking.

Flicking the butt away she returned to the sofa, switching off the lights and TV she lay in silence, it was eerie, this houses used to be full of her mother singing and her father's laughter. Shutting her eyes she wondered down memory lane, and then to sleep.

**A/N the next chapter will be upload in a few days after I work out some of the kinks. **

***Beyond the pale means: Unacceptable; outside agreed standards of decency.**

**So how do you like it so far, Tell me :) the box is just there. **


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Yes **Chichi** I'm back and i have a story line now so there will be less big breaks between chapters, Thank you **Lady Izel** and the first line will confirm your suspicions. and a very big thank you to **Adeleihis** who has supported my writing and kept me on track, anyone who hasn't read her story '**My home is gone, but I'll help get yours back if I can**' I highly recommend it :)

* * *

Nori cursed under his breath, the shop he had broken into was... in a way... Screaming! A loud high pitched sound which would wake the whole neighbourhood! Grabbing what food he could he bolted out the nearest window! Tossing the bag down to Ori who was waiting on the ground.

"What happened?" Ori hissed as Nori landed with a thump, Nori grabbed Ori's arm pulling him down the alley way and through the streets not slowing until the trees enveloped them in the canopy of safe shadows. Nori allowed his younger brother to catch his breath before dragging him up the hill to the cave where they had made camp. The remains of their fire just visible in the twilight, the sun was setting, it would be dark soon, and the temperature was falling with every passing minute.

Panting the pair collapsed on the damp ground, both gasping for breath, Ori rolled over staring upwards, unable to tell if it was stars or trees he saw, his world was spinning. He felt sick from over exertion, his empty stomach constricted painfully, a familiar feeling, rolling back over, he dry gagged on the ground. Nori crawled over, rubbing his brothers back.

"W-w-what-t hap-happened?" Ori stuttered between convulsions

"The building... there was... some magic protecting it" Nori explained, still trying to understand what had actually happened "we'll have to move on soon" Ori looked up confused "the humans will be looking for us, we don't want a repeat of last time"

Ori shuddered at the memory, last time they had been court the men had been rough shouting words that they could not understand. They had been thrown into spate cells which were small smelly and cold, with metal doors which slammed shut. Questioned for hours with little understanding of the whole conversation, before Nori had escaped using a knife concealed in his hair they had been on the run ever since.

Lost and cold, next morning Nori dragged his younger brother through the woods cursing again that they had been gone nearly a week with no sign of the others. Ori violently shivered a light snow had fallen in the night. If Nori hadn't been so hungry and worried he may have wondered why it was snowing in the middle of summer. Also not for the first time Nori cursed the fact they had been separated from the others, Nori had dragged his little brother to explore the cave and the tunnels beyond, unfortunately they had exited far from their original location, losing their warm fire and food, now forces to wonder a wilderness.

They had come across a few towns but they steered clear during the day. Their first encounter with the people of this land had been less than welcoming; a very large and well-built man had threatened them and chased them away. Well the brothers assumed he had threatened them; they could not understand a word the man said. This land had a language very different from the common tongue of men it was too harsh to be elvish but too pronounced to be the dwarven language.

Language was not the only thing that was different, like in Bilbo's story the woman did not wear skirts or dresses but the clothing of men, large horseless carts roared through the streets demanding everyone stay out of their way. In the last town they were now running from, strange music had filled the air it was lively and exciting but very foreign and different from anything they had heard before, it had a heavy beat which hurt their ears. The men and women danced to close hands unashamed went to improper places, and the woman showed too much flesh for the dwarves liking. Ori had blushed deep red before looking away Nori on the other hand viewed the display with disgust. The women had painted their faces like canvases making their skin pasty white or dull orange, their lashes unnaturally long with powder framing their eyes.

Ori stumbled again slipping from Nori's grasp! He tumbled down the hill vanishing over a rock face!

"ORI!" Nori darting after him he skidded on his knees he stopped, looking over the edge. For a moment Nori's heart stopped! There was a pool of water at the bottom of the small cliff the surface of the water had been disturbed by Ori or the wind Nori couldn't tell.

Scrabbling to his feet Nori ran down the path to the water "Ori?" he called "Ori?" searching the bushes for his brother. Finally he found him curled up soaking wet and shivering not too far from the water Nori's eyes scanned his brother looking for injuries "Ori are you hurt?"

"J-j-just c-c-cold" Ori's teeth chattered at he spoke Nori looked around pulling his brother up and holding him close, Nori's eyes darted from his brothers face to the water's surface, the water was beginning to freeze, the first layer of thin ice shattered by his brother, now floating like a broken puzzle. Nori swallowed his panic, if Ori did not get warm soon he could die.

"There's a cave over there" Nori breathed in relief, a cave meant shelter, a cave meant Ori had a chance. Half carrying his little brother Nori headed towards it "We'll start a fire get you warmed up"

The fire crackled, smoke filling the roof of the cave before floating out the entrance. Ori shuffled closer to the fire trying to get all the warmth he could, 'how long had Nori been gone' he thought, his mind drifted bringing up memories he thought he had forgotten. 'Is this what it's like to die?' he wondered. His whole body ached, it burned and froze, he drifted in and out of consciousness. His eyes getting lost in the flames. He was so hungry, thinking back he there had been times he was starving, after the fall of Erebor they had gone weeks with very little food. Ori had often begged in the street or gone thieving with his brother, he had spent his whole childhood driven by hunger.

Ori was so lost in his own world, he didn't hear the stones that fell from the cave entrance, signalling Nori's return "I found some berries" he said jolting Ori from unpleasant memories "not many but they should do" He pushed them against Ori's lips until the young dwarf had eaten every last one, giving a muffled thanks. Nori smiled as Ori's lips where stained purple. "I spotted a house not far from here I'm going to get some more food and blankets." Ori blinked his face looked troubled, shaking his head at his brother, Nori gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile "It was dark and this far into the woods the owner is likely to be in town." He looked at the sky the snow had gotten heavier and the wind was bitterly cold "With the weather going bad I doubt anyone will be travelling"

Ori watched his brother leave "Dori wouldn't like it." He whispered after him, Nori's sharp hearing just court it.

"Dori isn't here" the dwarf said over his shoulder.

He ran quickly through the trees, stopping at the boundary around the house, the houses itself was made of bricks obviously of human build, it lacked the elegance of an elven dwelling, the comeliness of a hobbit hole and the strength of a dwarven house. The design was unfamiliar to him,

Large windows seamed to make up part of the house they would serve no use in an orc attack, the bricks of different shapes made up the walls and the front had a large wooden platform, sheltered by and extension from the roof.

Pulling out his lock picking tools he set to work on the lock but to his surprise the door was open. He entered suddenly hit by a wave of warmth. Nori frowned there was no sign of a fire, no light or crackle. Once his eyes quickly came accustom to the darkness he swiftly moved down the corridor he opened the first door, it was obviously a living area the dark shadows of furnisher proved that. Leaving the door open he continued, freezing when his foot collided with a box on the floor, it tipped over the contents clattering against the tiled floor. For a few moments Nori didn't move, didn't breath, he was listening hard for any movement in the house. After several long minutes he deemed it safe and contained his search until he found his prize. The only room with a dim light coming from a lamp, finally he had found the kitchen. Cupboards lined the walls filled with food some he recognised others he didn't, but Nori didn't care, he stuffed everything he could reach into his bag. Stopping only to tear into some bread left on the side, stuffing it into his mouth with a moan. Slamming the doors shut and moving on to the next, he grabbed wine and cheese and packets of food which crackled in his hands. Not noticing the curious eyes watching him.

Had it been lighter Nori would have noticed the figure pretending to sleep on the sofa in the corner. They had woken when he had kicked over the box in the hallway, and at the sound of slamming doors reached for the closest weapon. The figure moved silently getting up from the sofa and moving to the near wall, gripping a wine bottle tightly in one hand, there was a _click_ and the room was flooded with light.

Nori froze a piece of bread still in his mouth, his arms frozen between taking food and putting it in his bag. He turned slowly to face the figure watching him with something akin to amusement. He couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man, the baggy clothes made it difficult, the figure was tall and well built, strong enough to be a man but the long platted hair pushed him towards woman. Sons of men rarely platted their hair preferring to let if fall wildly around them, Nori had never understood why. Also men weren't prone to moving quietly enough to go unnoticed by a dwarf. Nori shook his head as the 'woman' said something, he couldn't understand but the sharp language had brought him back to earth. He studied the newly lit surroundings the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind,

'Step one: Free hands, drop food

Step two: Charge at figure: Long hair easily pulled, grab hair beware the wine bottle

Empty wine bottle means drinking, slower reflexed.

Tall don't bother trying to get high, punch in stomach. Force her back

Step three: Break windows and make a run for it, break

Get back to Ori'

Nori had taken less than ten seconds to formulate his plan and even less to put into action. The figure did not fall as planned but was no match for dwarven strength, with a swift punch to the stomach he tossed her onto the sofa, the woman, winded, gasped for breath. Nori charged at the door sized window, and bounced back. Shaking his head he charged again, this time the window cracked but the woman was on her feet again, looking at him with a face of complete confusion. Suddenly Nori remembered the front door, leaving the shocked woman behind, he bolted from the house. He was out running for cover in the trees, running in zig zag lines through the woods. Yes it was still snowing but Nori wasn't taking any chances. 'Any tracks must be hard to follow' he thought. Behind him a light was searching the trees, the woman was calling after him and she sounded close, Nori bolted not caring to zig zag he didn't stop until he reached the cave! Sliding in on his knees, he chuckled at the semi alert look Ori gave him, even with a fever he could still look disapproving,

"What kind of idiot sits in the dark" Nori grumbled reaching for his bag, his blood ran cold when he didn't find it. Nori swore loudly making for the cave entrance

"Don't leave again" Ori pleaded "At least wait for the snow to stop"

Nori looked at his little brother, Ori's skin was pale there was a blue tint to his lips even though the young dwarf was nearly sitting in the fire which was now burning so low, a gentle breeze would blow it out. Nori sighed in defeat and nodded, deciding first to fix the fire before pulling his brother close to him, rubbing his arms and hands trying to get some heat back into Ori, though their wet cloths. Still shivering Ori curled up to Nori and almost too quickly fell asleep. Nori sat there for a long time watching the flames wishing he could do more for his brother, cursing again that they had wondered off without a word. He wondered what Dori was doing, _probably worrying, redoing his braids again and again_ Nori smiled at the thought _I wonder what-_

A few stones fell from the entrance instinctively Nori pulled out his blade, flipping Ori behind him he hissed "Who's there?"


End file.
